Las mujeres en la vida del matrimonio McGaWilli
by Vismur
Summary: Secuela de "Los hombres en la vida de Steve McGarrett", versión de ellas. Seis mujeres, sus puntos de vista sobre el matrimonio. Steve/Danny
1. Kono Kalakaua

_Punto de vista del personaje mencionado en el titulo del dabble._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Secuela de "Los hombres en la vida de Steve McGarrett"._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**UNO**

**LA AMIGA INCONDICIONAL**

Kono Kalakaua era una mujer joven, pero decidida, llena de fuerza y convicciones, con un gran temperamento, y una gran fangirl de su jefe y el segundo al mando del equipo, y es que hay que verlos, eran tan adorables.

Creo una página de internet, aprendió a usar photoshop para hacer algunos fotomontajes, aprendió a interceptar cámaras de video e hizo un gran club de fans en Hawái, y ellas le amaban.

Siempre supo que entre Steve McGarrett y Danny Williams había química, y mucha, le encantaba como se miraban, como se insultaban amablemente, como compartían miles de cosas con gestos y sus grandes peleas matrimoniales. Incluso podía poner miles de razones por las cuales podían y debían ser pareja.

Y ahora no cavia de la emoción cuando le llego la noticia.

- Nos casaremos hoy – dice su jefe feliz, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Danny.

El chillido que lanzo como loca fue escuchado seguramente hasta China.

- ¡Ya era hora! – grito emocionada dándoles abrazos a cada uno.

- Cierto compañero – dijo Chin contento mientras les estrechaba las manos.

Lori estaba petrificada en una esquina con la boca abierta, no creyendo lo que oía.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido Danny.

- Dios mío, creyeron que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta que estaban de pareja ya, hemos estado apostando cuando pasaría la boda – dijo Kono feliz.

- Apuesta que gane, por cierto – dice Chin dándole la mano a su prima, quien rodo los ojos, sacando su billetera y dándole el dinero.

Steve sonrió ampliando la sonrisa.

- En ese caso, tenemos que darnos prisa para llegar al registro civil, vamos Danno – dice el SEAL.

Kono apenas capta.

- ¡Espera!, la boda es hoy – grita ahora histérica.

- Así es – dice Danno con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Sin invitados, cena, fiesta, madrinas? – pregunta aumentando sus gritos - ¡Que clase de boda es esa!

- Danno se nos hace tarde – sonríe Steve y sale rápido de la habitación antes de que mueran a manos de una fangirl furiosa.

- ¡Ustedes dos vengan aquí inmediatamente!, ¡se tienen que casar como Dios manda! – grita la chica persiguiéndolos, Chin sonríe y toma una cámara, esto no se lo va a perder, mientras llama a Max.

Lori quedo de piedra en la habitación, preguntándose si el hormigueo del pecho es un paro cardiaco.


	2. Grace Williams

_Punto de vista del personaje mencionado en el titulo del dabble._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Secuela de "Los hombres en la vida de Steve McGarrett"._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**DOS**

**LA DULZURA PERSONIFICADA**

Grace Williams es una niña muy inteligente y observadora, habilidades que había heredado de su padre, pero también era una esponja, y las malas mañas las aprende muy rápido, y si algo le había enseñado Steve McGarrett era el buscar lo que uno quería sin importar las consecuencias.

- Y pastel, con fresas y chocolates, o solo betún pero color perla, seguramente algunas rodajas de coco no sería mala idea – la pequeña Williams estaba demostrando los grandes y fuertes pulmones que poseía de parte de su padre, hablar sin parar.

- Grace cariño – Danny intento calmarla.

- Me gustaría usar un lindo vestido, rosa, azul, lila o perla, ¿Qué opinas papá?, seguramente un vestido salmón también ayude, será precioso – la pequeña bailaba como en un baile, ignorando a su padre.

- Cielo – intento tener algún resultado, claramente sin éxito.

- Puede ser en la playa, y muchas flores, como en las fiestas locales, muchos colores, lleno de gente, y sacaremos muchas fotos, será una boda preciosa, ¿verdad papá Danno, papá Stedy? – pregunto con los apodos de los hombres, quienes se miraron entre si.

- Así que una boda – pregunto Steve un poco enternecido por el apodo nuevo, y el animo que profesaba la niña – No parece mala idea – Danny suspiro resignado.

Oh si, la manipulación aprendida de Kono es muy útil.

- Yeah – grito eufórica Grace, corriendo donde la tía Kono estaba escondida en un arbusto.

- ¿Lo lograste? – pregunto la mujer.

- Por supuesto tía – dijo Grace con una gran sonrisa.

- Muy bien, ahora hay que hacer la boda como yo mando, por muy casados al civil estén ya – mientras veía a la distancia a los hombres, que no se imaginaban las que se les venia encima.


	3. Mary McGarrett

_Punto de vista del personaje mencionado en el titulo del dabble._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Secuela de "Los hombres en la vida de Steve McGarrett". El padre es el mismo de Grano por Grano por si se les hace familiar XD._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**TRES**

**LA UNIÓN SANGUÍNEA**

Mary McGarrett no era una mujer con un gen muy dominante, la rebeldía, a pesar de que pareciera que siempre se mueve sin importarle lo demás, en realidad, ella quería a su hermano mucho, al igual que la familia.

La primera vez que visito Hawái después de la muerte de su padre, pensó en encontrase con un hermano distante, cosa que paso un poco, pero su sorpresa en realidad se lo llevo Danny Williams, ella no era ciega, el rubio tenia de su meñique a Steve, aunque claro, su hermano también tenia el gen de la rebeldía como dominante, así que luchaba contra el deseo de cumplir todos los caprichos de este, además, concuerda con Steve que era divertido hacer lo contrario a lo predicho. Además, esperaba con todo corazón que se confesará pronto y se fueran a vivir la vida loca.

Ella esperaba que su hermano le contara.

Y si no hubiera sido por la llamada de Kono, nunca lo hubiera hecho,

Voló directamente a la isla y ante la mirada confundida de su hermano y la divertida de Danny, que de ahora en adelante era su cuñado, además de ganar una sobrina. Esa noche fue larga donde la discusión empezó por la falta de comunicación, hasta la planeación de la boda.

Boda que se realizaba hoy.

Una boda religiosa simbólica, aunque el padre SEAL era legitimo y oficiaba ceremonias reales, así que la boda en realidad era verdadera.

Adora a Joe White por haberle dado el número del Padre, lastima que era Padre, porque se defendía para una revista de sex simbols.

- Si hay alguien que tenga algún motivo por él cual no deba realizarse este matrimonio… - pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos tacones que caminaban rápido.

Era de la nueva mujer, Lori, no le caía bien, se le quedaba viendo a su hermano como si fuera un chocolate, y le parecía arrogante, de hecho, no la habían invitado, ¿Qué hacia ahí?.

Decidida a pararse para trapear el suelo con la rubia, más sin embargo, él Padre se le adelanto, sacó un arma de su sotana mostrando ropa militar debajo, la mujer se quedo estancada donde estaba.

- Hija mía, aun no acabo la oración – sonrió encantadoramente, mientras apuntaba con sangre fría a la cabeza de la tipa – bien, en que andaba – movió la cabeza recordando – así… Si hay alguien que tenga algún motivo por él cual no deba realizarse este matrimonio, cállese – con eso la rubia esa intento recuperar dignidad, sentándose en la primera silla que encontró.

Le caía bien el hombre, ya sabía porque lo habían escogido para la ceremonia.

Lastima que era Padre.

Después de terminar la ceremonia e irse de llenó a la fiesta, una fiesta a lo grande, como debe ser.

- Me encanta él Padre – dijo Mary a su hermano, el sonrió cómplice con la sonrisa de su hermana.

- A mí también – se dieron un abrazo de felicitaciones.

- Venga mi cuñado favorito – Mary también abrazo a Danny, quien le correspondió alegremente.

- Que yo sepa soy tú único cuñado – responde con burla el rubio.

- Vez, mi favorito – respondió la mujer.

- Así que tía Mary – la pequeña Grace apareció pronto, y Mary se conmovió al ser llamada tía, abrazando a su sobrina, oh, adoraba esta familia.


	4. Señora McGarrett

_Punto de vista del personaje mencionado en el titulo del dabble._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Secuela de "Los hombres en la vida de Steve McGarrett". No me supe el nombre de la madre de Steve._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**CUATRO**

**ESPECIAL**

La Señora McGarrett siempre ha sido tenaz y amorosa, y eso cuenta a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo paso a contar granos de tierra, dejando a lo que más quería solos, sus pequeños y su esposo.

Como fantasma era una experiencia extraña, y solitaria, pero ella siempre estaba cuando la llamarán. Aunque ellos no la vieran.

Vio como crecían, si cuando uno era humano se le hacia el tiempo más rápido, cuando se es fantasma aun más, ya que pierdes la noción del tiempo. Vio como se iban de casa ha hacer su vida, como su esposo se enfrascaba en descubrir lo de su muerte.

Y luego ocurrió un golpe más, su querido esposo había sido asesinado, conllevando el regreso de su hijo y a una serie de eventos afortunados y desafortunados, más de los primeros si le daban a escoger.

Adoraba que los momentos agradables fueran los mejores, conoció al amor de su vida, tiene ahora una hija, formo un gran equipo y es feliz, y su hija por consecuencia fue contagiada por esa felicidad.

- Más vale tarde que nunca – dijo a su esposo, ambos entados en la base del cinco cero.

- Ya – dijo el Señor McGarrett un poco irritado.

- Perdiste la apuesta – dijo la Señora McGarrett, viendo como su hijo pasaba el brazo por los hombros del rubio y le daba un beso en el cuello.

- ¡Pero ayude! – se quejó el hombre.

- Yo se cariño, pero perdiste – dijo sonriente, pero mirando fijamente a cierta mujer desagradable.

- Vale, ¿Qué hace el perdedor? – pregunto John resignado a su suerte.

- Cariño, no te desanimes y hagamos esto juntos – tomo en sus manos las de su esposo – algo me dice que nos divertiremos mucho – demostrando de donde había sacado Steve la sonrisa cuando volaba algo por explosiones, la Señora McGarrett la estaba utilizando en esos momentos, mientras ellos usaban sus habilidades fantasma para tumbar Lori.

Oh que seria divertido torturar a esta mujer.


End file.
